An Unexpected Ocean Romance
by Jem Tiers
Summary: Rikku and Tidus find love on the high seas shortly after Tidus is transported away from Zanarkand.


**Author's Note:** This was an oft-requested pairing by my friends, and while I'm not totally happy with the result, I thought this scene would make a great Tidus/Rikku moment. :3 So here we are~

* * *

><p>Tidus and the rest of the Al Bheds climbed out of the water and onto the deck of the ship, some of the Al Bheds panting slightly. As Tidus climbed on deck, they all looked at him suspiciously, except the one blonde girl, who seemed to be warming up to him. All Tidus wanted to do was lay on the deck and look up at the sky, to think about what had happened, but he doubted that would make him seem very "useful" to these people.<p>

However, after collecting themselves, the men all went inside, leaving Tidus with the girl. She gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry about them...I'm sure they'll warm up to you eventually, though."

"Oh, it's okay," Tidus said, trying not to sound as sleptical as he felt. "They seem like okay guys, you know, when they're not pointing guns at me."

The girl stifled a laugh, then turned to leave. "I guess you better wait out here," she told him, "since they didn't exactly invite you in yet."

"Yeah, sure, okay," Tidus said, watching her go.

He lay out on the deck, hands under his head, looking to the sky. He thought he saw the girl's face imprinted on one of the few clouds passing overhead, but it was just a trick of his mind.

* * *

><p>He must have closed his eyes at some point, because next thing Tidus knew, he was being shaken awake.<p>

The blonde girl's face smiled down at him. "Hey, I brought you some food."

Tidus sat up, excited at the prospect of food. She gave it to him wordlessly, and he began wolfing it down.

"I'm Rikku, by the way," she told him. He nodded, his mouth full of food. He swallowed as well as he could; then, with his mouth half-full, managed to say, "Tidus".

The blonde girl smiled, deciding then to sit down beside him.

Tidus, still eating, swallowed too quickly and began coughing violently. "Hey, careful!" Rikku said, laughing slightly. She quickly handed him a flask of water.

"Thanks," he said, once he had stopped choking. "You know, you're all right, Rikku."

"You're not so bad yourself—you know, once you're not choking on food," she joked, a half-smile on her face.

Once Tidus had finished his meal, she took the dishes back from him and glanced over to the door. "Well, I guess I should be heading back in..."

"And I—what—get to sleep out here, I suppose?" the man asked, gesturing around the deck of the boat.

The girl looked at him apologetically, shrugging her shoulders and getting to her feet. "I'm sorry...I'd get in a lot of trouble letting you in without permission."

Tidus sighed. "I guess I understand. See ya, Rikku."

The girl hesitated. "...wait..." she said after a moment, "I guess the least I can do is bring you a blanket. I'll be right back!" She darted off to the cabin, Tidus shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"Hey, sleepyhead," he heard a voice say in his ear. "I can't leave for five minutes without you falling asleep, can I?" she teased.<p>

"Hmm? I...what?" Tidus asked sleepily, sitting up and scratching his head.

"Here's your blanket," Rikku said, tossing it at him. She turned to leave, then paused and turned back. "Any chance you need a little help warming up?"

"Sure, I could use some company under here," Tidus said, spreading the blanket out over himself.

Rikku slid under the blanket with him, close enough for their legs to touch. "You know, Tidus," she said hesitantly after a few minutes of silence, "I know this sounds a little messed up, but...I'm glad Sin brought you here."

"I...think it'll take a little...getting used to, but as long as you're willing to help with teaching me things, I'm sure I'll be okay," Tidus said, turning to look at her.

Rikku turned, too, allowing her face to almost float toward him slowly, hoping he would take the hint.

"Rikku, what about—" he whispered softly, but was cut of when, on their own accord, Tidus' lips found their way to Rikku's.

The kiss deepened, their tongues dancing together, the once tender kiss sparking a deep-set passion within the two of them. Their bodies molded together under the blanket, seeming to fit together perfectly.

Tidus broke the kiss long enough to ask, "Do you want to—" which was interrupted by a heated "yes", and then their mouths joined together again.

Clothes were tossed all over the deck until Tidus, somewhat breathless, ended up on top of Rikku under the blanket. "Slowly, I've never—" she whispered to him, and Tidus nodded. He entered her as slowly as he could, feeling her resistance and tenseness much of the time. She never cried out, but he could see the pain in her eyes, and wanted nothing more than for it to go away.

Tidus began to move within her, his eyes locked on Tikku's, praying that each new thrust felt better than the last. At length the pain in her eyes disappeared, replaced by a distinct look of pleasure. As he slid in and out of her increasingly quickly, he felt her tighten around him and could no longer hold back, collapsing into her with a few soft moans.

Rikku stroked his hair for a time, then the pair of them collected their clothes from around the ship and redressed themselves in silence.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tidus," the blonde-haired girl said, turning to the cabin. "I'm...sorry you have to sleep out here."

"Nah, it's okay, don't worry about it. See you tomorrow."

They didn't know how wrong they were.


End file.
